Ghost Eater
by HalfVampire2
Summary: Maka finds Mai and Naru in the park. And the story begins. What is the ghost hunt girls hiding. Why are their Ghosts popping up all over town and not keshens. Why are the keshens popping up right outside Death City? Will their be love? Kid/maka Crona/patty Soul/Liz Balckstar/ tsubaki Naru/mai John/masoko Lin/madoka Yasu/blair. Read to find out. Not fast udates
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm back. I'm not continuing my other stories until someone else flows GIFT OF THE SCHOOL that is better than 4 years later! I don't own ghost hunt or soul eater. Please read and comment.

*****Death City*****

****Maka's POV****

"Soul. Wake is ready." I said as I walk into my partner's room. When I noticed that Blair had Soul in her chest again. I slowly walked out. Not wanting to be near her.I know Soul loves Liz. And Blair wants a friend. A BOYFRIEND! I guess I can take her out to find one.I finished my breakfast and was about to leave when soul said that it was Saturday. He is an idiot. "I know that. I am going out."

"Oh. Are you going on a date with Kid. You two are in love with each him how you feel." Soul said. I blushed a light shade of pink at what he said. Only he and Crona knows.

"NO! I'm going to the park." I left with that and left behind a laughing Soul. When I got there. There were only two other people. I didn't know them so I took a peek at their souls. The black haired boy had a black soul with part of it missing. His soul had a blue mixed in. He must be a Narcissist, smart, and protective over the one he loves. The brown haired girl's soul was a sky blue mixed with a bright pink. Her soul looked like it was smiling brightly. She must be a nice, caring, understanding, independent girl. I turned off my soul procession.

"Naru where are we? I'm scared." The brown haired girl said.

"Mai calm down and we will figure this out." the guy named Naru said. I can't see their eyes. I walked up to them and tapped both their shoulders. They looked at me with surprise. The black haired boy had nightnight ocean blue eyes. The girl had honey-brown.

"I'm Maka. What's your names? Please don't be scared. Not many people come to Death City. I live near here." I told them.

"Hello. It's nice to see a person here that knows where we are. I'm Mai and this is Naru. We are Japan. Where is Death City?" Mai answered. I went wide-eyed. They were from my home country.

"America. (I don't know where it is.) Japan's my home country. But you speak perfect english."

"Oh. Naru made us take english so we could learn in case we have a case in an english speaking country. WAIT! NARU WE WERE JUST IN THE OFFICE." Mai yelled and looked panicked. Then I heard my name. Kid. He had two people with him one a tall chinese man with a stand of long hair over his one eye with black eyes. And a pink haired woman with pink eyes.

"Kid who are they." I wanted to get that kid was yelling my name like that.

"Madoka! Lin!" Mai yelled.

"Ah. Maka. The man is Lin and the woman is Madoka. Who are they?" Kid said.

"Oh the girl is Mai and the boy is Naru. They are from Japan." I answered.

"They are from Japan too. Let's asked My father." *Kid*

"That's a good idea. We could go see Lord Death."

"Excuse me. Miss who is he? And who is 'Lord Death'?" *Naru*

"Oh. This is Death the Kid. Lord Death is Kid's Father. A Grim Reaper. They can't die so easy. But be warned Kid has an OCD problem with symmetry. (I can't spell)." I explained.

"Then let's go. Come on Naru, Lin Madoka." *Mai* And with that we left to see Lord Death.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi I'm back and better than ever. Not really I can't eat because of a dentists appointment. I don't own ghost hunt or soul eater

*******Death City*******

****Kid's POV****  
***When Maka went to wake Soul***

The sun was shining bright. But it was not 8:00am yet. It's 6:30am. I was woken up by two people yelling at each other in my room. They didn't sound like Liz and Patty. They weren't here today. Liz with her sister when she went to Crona's for the night. I woke up to spot a pink haired woman and a black haired man. "Who are you? And why are you in my house?" I asked.

"Oh. Sorry we don't know. I'm Madoka and this is Lin. We were in the office in japan and then we were here. Where is here?" explain the pink haired woman named Madoka. 'Interesting Maka's home country. Maka. Will you know how much I love you.'

"Oh. This is Death City..." I started but never finished.

"DEATH CITY! WOW IT'S CHANGED WHO ARE YOU?!" *MADOKA*

"Death the Kid. Lord Death's only son." *me*

"Madoka you know this place..." *Lin I'm guess*

"LORD DEATH'S SON! Oh Lin yeah I know this place I lived here before I um moved to england." *Madoka*

"I guess we can check the park for Maka. She'll know what is going on." After i said that we left.

*******Crona's place*********

**** Crona's POV****  
*** 3:20am***

There was a loud thump by my bed. I woke up to see a boy with Blonde hair and a girl with black hair. "Who are you? I don't know how …. to deal with …. people... I don't ….. know." I siad.

"Sorry about interrupting. But we don't know where we are. I'm John and this is masoko. We're for S.P.R. in Japan. But I'm from Australia." The blonde haired boy said. I didn't know what to do so i got up and went to walk Patty and Liz that were at the corner of the room. Well Liz is. Patty was with me. "Liz... There... are... people here... i don't know... how to …..deal...with them.."

"Okay. I'm up. PATTY CRONA'S UP AND HE IS SAD YOU'RE NOT." Liz yelled.

"Don't do that." I said but it was too late Patty was already. And ran straight to me. I didn't have enough time to get away before she hugged me with all her might.  
"I'm so sorry Crona It won't happen again. Please don't break up with me. I can change." She cried. I sighed but hugged her back.  
"Patty...It's 3:25 am... i was awoke by... two strangers... dropping from...The sky. Don't be... sad Patty... i would never... do that." I replied. Then remember the two strangers Masoko and John. I should get them to lord death. "Um sorry...we need to go...to Lord Death...if you don't... mind."

"Oh No. It's okay after all God will watch over me. Who is Lord Death? Is he the message of satan or God?" John asked. He seemed to be a priest or an expiest. Masoko is a japanese teen for sure. She must carry herself high because she is now sitting in a chair.

"Um Lord Death... he is..." I never finished Liz took over. Thank You Lord Death.

"No. He is not a messenger of satan or God. He guides lost souls to where the they are going to go. And Kishins or devils on earth are red souls that are eaten by weapons like me and my sister. Lord Death is a shinigami. A messenger of death. That's Lord Death." Liz explained.

"He sounds evil and rude, right Masoka?" John asked. Masoko turned and looked at John.

"We are in a locked room." she stated. I guess she would say that.

"Yes. You see Crona is the son of a witch. He has Black blood which holds his partner Ragnarok. Ragnarok is a demon sword. Any way he is locked up at night in the school we go to. It's DWMA or Death Weapon Meister Academy. But after awhile he joined the school and our group. He is really nice. Sis says that Crona will treat me nice. Anyway he doesn't have to be here but he doesn't want to be out there often. Even after his mother and Aunt were killed. More like the had to die since they were witches doing evil." Patty said.

"Okay. Thanks for the info. Now let's go see this Lord Death to get home. Right John?" *Masoko*

"Okay.. um." *Me*

"Right Masoko." *John*  
"Yeah an Adventure." *Patty*

"Whateve" *Liz* And with that we left to see Lord Death**.**


End file.
